jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer:General Grievous
Willkommen auf General Grievous Benutzerseite! 500px Wir sind ein Tropfen im Meer, aber dem Meer fehlte etwas, wenn dieser Tropfen nicht wäre. --Otto Heuschele ---- > Bilderarchiv < > Kurzgeschichten < ---- 250px |- | 75px Dieser Benutzer interessiert sich besonders für General Grievous. |- | 75px Dieser Benutzer interessiert sich besonders für Darth Revan. |- | 75px Dieser Benutzer interessiert sich für den Dunklen Unterlord. |- | 75px Dieser Benutzer interessiert sich für die Mandalorianischen Crusader. |- | 75px Dieser Benutzer unterstützt den Bau eines neuen Todessterns. |- | 75px Dieser Benutzer unterstützt den Bau einer neuen Sternenschmiede. |- | 75px Dieser Benutzer hätte gerne einen Eclipse Supersternzerstörer in seiner Garage stehen. |- | 75px Dieser Benutzer wäre gerne der Kommandant der Leviathan. |- | 75px Dieser Benutzer hätte gerne einen Phantom V38. |- | 75px Dieser Benutzer hätte gerne einen Sith-Jäger. |- | 75px Dieser Benutzer erwartet die Rückkehr der Sith-Killer. |- | 75px Dieser Benutzer unterstützt die Klon-Attentäter der GAR. |- | 75px Dieser Benutzer unterstützt die Klon-Kommandanten der GAR. |- | 75px Dieser Benutzer kämpft gegen Vandalismus. |- | 75px Dieser User nutzt ICQ unter dem Namen Just und der Nummer 235-285-790. |} Über mich *''Anmeldedatum: 23. Juli 2006 *Geburtsdatum: 12. April 1990 *Alter: 17 *Beruf: Schüler *Interessen: :*Musik'' (Deutsch Hip-Hop, meistens Aggro Berlin, Ghetto Musik, ersguterjunge, ersboeserjunge, die Sekte, Untergrund im Allgemeinen) :*''Videospiele'' ::*''Strategiespiele'' (am meisten) u.a. Empire at War (+Mods), Empire at War - Forces of Corruption (+Mods), Command & Conquer , Rise of Legends ::*''Action-Spiele/Action-Adventures'' u.a. GTA, True Crime New York City, Transformers, Driver: Parallel Lines ::*''Ego-Shooter'' (eher selten bzw. sehr selten, wenn dann meistens Republic Commando, Command & Conquer Renegade) ::*''Und noch viele mehr...'' *''Filme'' u.a. Star Wars, Borat *''Freunde'' *''unvm.'' Interessensschwerpunkte Ära *Klonkriege *Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg *Sith-Kriege *Vermächtnis-Ära *Ur- und Frühzeit Charaktere *General Grievous (Ich finde seinen Charakter sehr interessant, in ihm steckt sehr viel Zorn und Kummer, jedoch verbirgt sein Erscheinungsbild seinen Kummer und es zeigt sich nur ein aggressiver Hass, insbesondere auf Jedi. Schade, dass er nicht "einfach" von Obi-Wan Kenobi hätte verhaftet werden können und im Erweiterten Universum oder in späteren Filmen weiter fungiert hätte. Er hätte z.B. nach dem ersten Blasterschuss von Kenobi per Machtstoss in die Tiefen der Schlucht befördert werden können, wo das Wasser des Sees seine schweren Verbrennungen hätten abschwächen können. Trotz seiner Kaltblütigkeit gegenüber anderer Jedi finde ich den kriegerischen Aspekt sehr interessant (Vergangenheit auf Kalee) und wie viele andere Fans finde ich den Lichtschwertkampf mit 4 Lichtschwertern bewundernswert, der Kampfstil hätte aber noch ausbaufähig sein können. Sein Schicksal erinnert mich manchmal an das von Darth Vader, da auch dieser eine Umwandlung zum Cyborg durchmachen musste und ich denke das in ihm auch noch Gutes existierte. Er war jener Charakter, dessen Erlebnisse nie richtig gesühnt wurden. Er tötete zwar zahlreiche Jedi und weitere Anhänger der Republik, aber er hat sicher nicht das gefunden, was er vom Leben erwartet hätte. Er wurde ständig verraten und betrogen, einerseits von der Republik, andererseits von der Konföderation Unabhängiger Systeme und den Sith. Grievous Cyborg-Gestalt gefällt mir persönlich sehr gut, ebenso seine schlagfertigkeit im unbewaffneten Nahkampf). *Dunkler Unterlord *Commander CC-1004 "Gree" *Jango Fett *Boba Fett (Ein unabhängiger "Klonkrieger" mit eigenem Charakter, Sohn von Jango Fett, coole Ausrüstung) *Darth Nihilus (Inbegriff des Wortes "Sith-Lord", im Kampf leider zu schwach) *OOM-9 *Revan *Bastila *Carth Onasi *Darth Krayt Spezies Ich beschäftige mich mit folgenden Spezies aufgrund ihrer interessanten Kultur, ihrer Imperien oder ihrem sonstigem politischen Aufbau. *Mandalorianer (besonders die Crusader) *Ssi-Ruuk *Rakata * Die Architekten * Die Aing-Tii Mönche Bild:SWKOTOR7-FC.jpg|Mandalorianer im Krieg Bild:Ssi-Ruuk.jpg|Ssi-Ruuk Bild:Rakata_portrait.jpg|Rakata Bild:Aing-Tii_Mönche.jpg|Aing-Tii Mönche Regionen der Galaxis thumb|Der mysteriöse [[Kathol-Sektor]] Hauptsächlich beschäftige ich mit den Unbekannten Regionen und unerforschten, seltsamen Gebieten der Star Wars Galaxis. Da wäre z.B. der Kathol-Sektor mit dem Kathol-Spalt oder die große intergalaktische Leere. Weiterhin frage ich mich, was ausserhalb der Unbekannten Regionen und des Tingel Arms liegt. Ausserdem würde ich gern mehr über das Entstehen des Star Wars Universums erfahren auch bezüglich des Entstehens früher Imperien erster Lebewesen. Auch andere Dimensionen wie das "Otherspace" oder die Stadt der Träume sind ganz interessant. Bild:Stadt_der_Träume.JPG Bild:Rakata Prime Oberfläche.jpg Fraktionen *Alte Republik *Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme *Imperium Bodentruppen *Sturmtruppe (Imperium) *Dunkle Truppen (Imperium) *Klonkrieger (Alte Republik) *ARC-Klonkrieger (Alte Republik) *Shadow Trooper (Alte Republik) *Mandalorianer (Mandalorianer) *Sith-Killer (Sith/Neues Galaktisches Imperium) Fahrzeuge *HAVw-A6-Juggernaut (Alte Republik) *AT-TE (Alte Republik) *AT-RT (Alte Republik) *Persuader-Panzer (KUS) *MT-AT (Imperium) *AT-AT (Imperium) *AT-PT (Imperium/Alte Republik) Atmosphärische Flugeinheiten *LAAT/i (Alte Republik) *LAAT/c (Alte Republik) Sternjäger *Sith-Jäger (Sith) *ARC-170 (Alte Republik) *Droid Tri-Fighter (KUS) *TIE-Serie (Imperium) Großkampfschiffe *Leviathan (Alte Republik/Sith) *Venator-Kreuzer (Alte Republik) *Imperialer Sternzerstörer (Imperium) *Droidenkontrollschiff (Handelsföderation/KUS) *ARC Hammer (Imperium) *Eclipse Supersternzerstörer (Imperium) *Executor Supersternzerstörer (Imperium) FanArt: *'Zerstörer der Destructor-Klasse' (Imperium) Bild:Zerstörer_der_Destructor-Klasse.jpg ---- *'Sternenzerstörer der Paladin-Klasse' (Imperium) 350px ---- *'Sternenzerstörer der Imperium III-Klasse' (Imperium) 350px ---- *'Sternenzerstörer der Majestic-Klasse' (Imperium) Bild:Sternzerstörer_Majestic-Klasse.jpg ---- *'Sternenzerstörer der Warhammer-Klasse' (Imperium) 350px ---- *'Sternenzerstörer der Dominance-Klasse' (Imperium) 350px ---- *'Sternenzerstörer der Warrior-Klasse' (Imperium) 350px 350px ---- *'Sternenzerstörer der Titan-Klasse' (Imperium) 350px ---- *'Dhilani-Invasionslandungsschiff' 350px ---- *'Sternenzerstörer der Victory II-Klasse' (Imperium) 350px ---- *'Sternenzerstörer der Victory III-Klasse' (Imperium) 150px ---- *'Henganir-Verteidigungssatellit' 300px ---- *'Supersternenzerstörer der "Ultra"-Klasse' (Imperium) 710px => Erfindung der Fangemeinde...! Planeten *Peragus (interessante Oberfläche) *Utapau (interessante Städtearchitektur) *Anoth (seltsames Gelände) *Der Schlund (viele schwarze Löcher, viele Geheimnisse) *Malachor V *Rakata Prime (interessante Geschichte & Oberfläche) Schauplätze *Generatorenschacht im königlichen Hangar von Theed auf Naboo *Palastgarten von Theed *Kommandobrücke der Leviathan *Gänge und Räume im Todesstern *Aussenposten der Mandalorianer auf Dxun Szenen *Revan nimmt seine Maske ab (Knights of the Old Republic) *Erster Kampf mit Darth Maul auf Tatooine (Star Wars Episode I: Die dunkle Bedrohung) *Auseinandersetzung zwischen Obi-Wan Kenobi und General Grievous auf Utapau (Star Wars Episode III: Die Rache der Sith *Raumschlacht im Orbit über Coruscant (Star Wars Episode III: Die Rache der Sith) *Zerstörung von Taris (Knights of the Old Republic) *Schlacht um die Sternenschmiede (Knights of the Old Republic) *Kampf zwischen Yoda und Count Dooku (Star Wars Episode II: Angriff der Klonkrieger) *Kampf zwischen Yoda und Palpatine (Star Wars Episode III: Die Rache der Sith) *Schlacht von Kashyyyk (Star Wars Episode III: Die Rache der Sith) Beiträge Meine Beiträge *MT-AT *Dunkle Truppe *Weltenvernichter *Klon-Attentäter *Imperialer Palast *Imperiale Piloten *Anoth (muss überarbeitet werden) *Chariot LAV *Darth Nihilus *Darth Sion *HK-47 *Roan Fel (unfertig) *Galaxisgeschütz *Rakata Prime *Basilisk *Rakata-Gefängnis => Ich hoffe natürlich das die Artikel noch um Bilder und Infos reicher werden... Überarbeitete Beiträge *AT-PT *Star Viper *Outrider Ergänzte Beiträge *Eclipse-Klasse (Bild "Größenverhältnisse") *Executor-Klasse (zusätzliches Bild) *Coruscant (Der Untergang von Coruscant) *Onderon (Bild) --und noch weitere... => Ich hoffe die Ergänzungen sind hilfreich und werden von anderen Autoren noch weiter bearbeitet;) Geplante Beiträge *Predator-Klasse Sternjäger *Xendor *Dunkler Unterlord *Neues Galaktisches Imperium *Peragus *Republikanische Korvette --weiteres aus Star Wars Legacy... Worauf ich warte *Star Wars: Rise & Fall: Galactic Civilizations at War (eine Art Empire at War, wo man aber beliebig einzelne Raumschiffe, Infanterie, Fahrzeuge & Helden im Schlachtengetümmel selbst steuern kann (aus der Third-Person-Ansicht)) *Einen Empire at War bzw. Forces of Corruption Mod, wo man einzelne Komponenten an Raumschiffen upgraden kann (Waffen, Schilde, Zusatzwaffen) und Upgrademöglichkeiten für Helden und Truppen, die man ihnen dann im Spiel auch ansehen kann und weitere gestalterische Freiheiten... *Legacy Ära Mod für Empire at War bzw. Forces of Corruption *Steiner's Advanced Units Mod v4.0 *Awakening of the Rebellion v2.0 *Knights of the Old Republic III *Star Wars Imperial Commando *Star Wars The Force Unleashed *ein zweites Add-On zu Empire at War *eine ultimative, ausführliche, deutsche Star Wars Chronologie (Buch) *ein Star Wars Spiel, wo man alle bzw. sehr viele Planeten bereisen kann und seinen Berufszweig selbst wählen kann, sei es nun oberster Kommandant des Imperiums, einfacher Sturmtruppler oder Schmuggler. Als Kommandant könnte man dann in die Strategie-Perspektive wechseln und ganze Flotten kontrollieren, ähnlich Empire at War, jedoch kann man jederzeit auswählen welches Schiff man selber steuern will (Cockpit-Perspektive und Dritte-Person-Perspektive). Wenn man als Kommandant z.B. einen Planeten erobert, könnte dieser durch Aufstände und Bürgerkriege durch andere Gruppierungen wieder befreit werden. Wenn man z.B. als Krimineller oder Rebell spielt könnte man so entweder dem Imperium ausweichen um nicht erwischt zu werden oder eine planetenweite Revolution anzetteln. Vorher müsste man sich allerdings in den Zentralcomputer des jeweiligen Mediennetzwerks einhacken um die Bevölkerung zu überzeugen. Die Art wie man etwas anstellt, sollte grenzenlos sein, ob nun auf direkte Weise oder eher heimliche Weise sollte egal sein. Man sollte auch bekannte Filmhelden spielen können, sei es nun Obi-Wan Kenobi, General Grievous oder Han Solo. Es sollte zwei Teile geben, die Kampagnen die die Filmgeschichte nachspielen, wo man aber das Schicksal des Helden selbst bestimmen kann (Was-wäre-wenn-Prinzip) und das freie Spiel, wo man alles und jeden steuern kann, die Ära auswählen kann, wie schnell die Zeit vergeht usw. Es sollte ein Spiel sein, dass zeigt wie es ist im Star Wars Universum zu leben, wen und was das Handeln beeinflusst usw. Man sollte den Planeten auch politische und wirtschaftliche Einflüsse ansehen (Aufbau und Aussehen der Städte, Verhalten der Einwohner) und das Planeten- und Stadtbild auch selbst mitgestalten können. Man sollte alle Fahrzeuge und (zumindst kleinere bis mittlere) Raumschiffe steuern können, mit diesen an Raumstationen und Raumhäfen andocken kann etc. In Raumwerften könnte man Upgrades für die Schiffe kaufen oder Eigenkreationen in Arbeit geben. In Läden und Bars könnte man Upgrades für die Charaktere kaufen, Rüstungen, Blaster, Jetpacks und und und... Als Nutzer eines Lichtschwerts könnte man seinen Lichtschert-Stil individuell gestalten und seinen Schülern lehren, die man sich entweder selbst gestaltet oder irgendwo im Star Wars Universum antrifft. Bis es so ein Spiel jedoch geben wird, muss entweder ein Wunder geschehen (1000 GHz Prozessoren, Terabyte Festplatten) oder man muss noch 100 Jahre warten, denn immerhin müsste jedes Detail, jeder Kontinent eines Planeten, jedes Fahrzeug, Gebäude, jedes Individuum etc. in das Spiel integriert werden.... Fragen -Was existiert im Kathol-Spalt und was genau ist das "Alien-Konstrukt" im Innern des Kathol-Spalts? -Wurde das Rest-Imperium Bestandteil des Neuen Galaktischen Imperiums? -Was verbirgt sich hinter den unbekannten Regionen jenseits der bekannten Star Wars Galaxie? -Wohin reiste Revan nach dem Ende von Knights of the Old Republic? -Was geschah alles in der Ur- und Frühzeit? -Wurden die Mandalorianer jemals wieder so stark wie sie einst waren? -Spielt Xendor im späteren Verlauf der galaktischen Geschichte noch einmal eine wichtige Rolle z.B. als personifizierte Dunkle Seite? -Wer war der mächtigste bekannte Sith-Lord? -Wann wurde die Stadt auf Coruscant ungefähr angefangen errichtet zu werden und wie sah sie damals aus? Meine Formulierungen des Begriffes "Jedipedia" Die Jedipedia ist eine Art Bibel über Star Wars - Sie ist lückenhaft und doch ist sie die umfassenste Star Wars - Bibliothek Jedipedia gehört zu dem derzeit modernsten Medientyp der Komprimierung von Informationen von Star Wars - Ein modernes allumfassendes Star Wars - Lexikon Bei der Informationsverbreitung - und sammlung ist es wie bei stiller Post, man kann die Information fehlinterpretieren, falsch auffassen oder falsch mitnehmen. Durch Jedipedia können falsche Informationen sofort korrigiert werden und nicht erst viele Jahre später, wie es bei einem Buch der Fall wäre. Die "Überlieferungen" haben auch auf Dauer einen hohen und richtigen Informationsgehalt. Orientierung im Star Wars Universum 710px 710px Freunde in der Jedipedia Benutzer die mir in vielerlei Dingen hier bei Jedipedia geholfen haben und mich bei vielen Sachen unterstützen. *RC-9393 - Klon für alle Fälle *Little Ani - Hilfsbereiter Jedi-Meister *Yoda41 - Der Weise *Premia - Meistertechniker *Ben Kenobi - Der Ordentliche und Helfer in der Not *Modgamers - Der Großadmiral *Boba F -Übertalentierter Kopfgeldjäger *Jango - Übertalentierter Vandalenjäger *Xargon - Kloncommander *Benutzer:Heiliger Klingone - Übermandalorianer *Benutzer:Der Heilige Klingone - Übermandalorianischer Helfer *Benutzer:Commander Gree - Der Dschungelstürmer *Benutzer:Darthemilious - Der unsterbliche Jedi Benutzerstatistik Der Benutzer General Grievous hat General Grievous Artikel bearbeitet. Der Benutzer General Grievous hat General Grievous Artikel erstellt. Zum ersten mal habe ich einen Artikel am General Grievous bearbeitet, und zuletzt am General Grievous. ---- Bild:Grievous_Kaleesh.jpeg Bild:Grievous_Umwandlung.jpg Bild:Grievous_Portrait.jpeg Bild:Grievous_Tod.jpeg Bild:General_Grievous_Offensive.jpeg| Bild:Grievous_Anti-Gravitations-Repulsoren.jpg Bild:Grievous_4.jpeg Bild:Tsmeu-6 Grievous.jpeg ---- (--Benutzerseite wird stetig erweitert--) General Grievous General Grievous General Grievous